Absolute Boyfriend
by infinitedestiny
Summary: Nina is constantly being rejected by boys, until one day a shady salesman by the name of Axel offers something strange- a perfect boyfriend just for her! SoraxOC, eventual RoxasxOC // Absolute Boyfriend remake, KH style! // Bump rating up? Reviews? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Absolute Boyfriend**

_"I thought maybe I had a chance this time..."_

_C h a p t e r 1;;_

_

* * *

_

"Crap! I'm late _again!_"

Sixteen-year-old Nina scurried out of her bedroom, buttoning up the last two buttons to her school uniform as she ran into the living room. She extended a hand out to grab her backpack, but a soda can that she had been pretty sure that she'd thrown out was in the way. She found herself stepping on it and she was sent crashing into the back glass window, groaning as she hit the glass. "Augh...oh no! I forgot to bring in the laundry!"

Frantically, she slid open the door and began grabbing at the laundry she had hung up outside, throwing them inside her messy apartment in a hurry. Ugh! Some of the clothes weren't dry yet!

_If only I could just have a normal morning for once_, she thought as she made her way back inside to get her bag. _And today's my big day! How could I be late for this!?_

She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, smoothing down her layered brown hair that went just slightly past her shoulders. She gave herself one quick smile, making sure it didn't look dorky, and then ran off out the door.

_Here goes nothing!_

x--x

"Mornin', Roxas," Xion called sleepily to her older brother as she shuffled into the kitchen. She slumped into her seat at the table and licked her lips at the delicious food her brother had set out for her; he sure was a good cook!

Roxas glanced inside from the balcony, pushing aside his sister's school uniform from the rest of the laundry. "Yeah. Good morning." He brushed aside blonde hair that kept sweeping in front of his face with the wind, growling softly. Stupid hair...

_Fwap!_

Taken aback a little, Roxas blinked, pulling the object that had just fallen on his head off of him. A pink bra was now in his hands, and he stared at it for a good few seconds before his little sister spoke up, just as he knew she would.

"Nina's late again?" she asked, referring to their next door neighbor and Roxas's childhood friend. "She's really a mess without her parents. Maybe you should go take care of her. I'm sure she'd like your company."

The blonde boy growled again, louder this time, and shoved Xion's school uniform into her lap as he walked inside. "Shut up."

Xion grinned, picking up a piece of bacon. "What? I didn't say anything."

Roxas sighed and rustled Xion's short black hair before grabbing his bag and making his way out the door. "Have a good day at school, Xion."

"You, too, Rox," he heard her call back as he closed the apartment door behind him.

x--x

"Late, late!" Nina mumbled to herself as she ran down the stairs of the building, making her way to the bus stop. She hoped she wasn't too late...

_Bam! _She ran straight into someone just as she got outside; looking up she saw it was her neighbor, Roxas, holding something up in front of her face. Her..._bra!?_

"Ah!," she squeaked, snatching the lingere away from her childhood friend. "You pervert! What the hell were you doing with those!?"

"Relax, flatsy. Yours wouldn't exactly be the first I'd grab," Roxas defended calmly, turning away from her and walking to the nearby bus stop.

"_Flatsy!?_" she yelled after him. "What the hell is that supp-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeing _him _by the bus stop. There he was, Tidus, her long time crush. And today, she decided to tell him how she felt about him. Today, she would have the courage.

_Alright_, Nina told herself as she marched up to him. _You can do this. Just go right up to him and tell him how you feel._

"Hey, Tidus!" she called as she got close to him.

He turned around, his blue eyes scanning the area until he found the source of the noise. "Oh, hey, Nina," he greeted, playing with some of his blond hair. She blushed at the way it kept falling in front of his face. "I got your text. You said you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Nina nodded, feeling the butterflies suddenly starting up inside of her. _Don't back down now!_

"Tidus...I like you! Will you go out with me?" she asked, before the let the confidence slip away.

"Sorry!" he shot back. "I'm already interested in someone else!"

Nina blinked, not knowing what to make of this. She didn't expect him to answer so quickly.

"Shot down cold," she heard someone nearby mumble under their breath.

"Um," Tidus interjected her thoughts, "Why are you holding a _bra_?"

Oh crap. Nina stared down at the pink bra she still had in her hands, wishing she had put it away when she had the chance. "Er..."

"Uh, well, there's my bus! See you around, Nina."

As the bus pulled away, she stood there in shock, wondering if she should cry or just jump in front of the next bus that came along. She rushed just for _that_? There had to be some kind of mistake.

"Well, put it away!" Roxas told her as he walked by to get on the next bus that had pulled up; she had forgotten he was even there, watching the entire time.

x--x

"It was _terrible!_" Nina whined, her head on the cold, hard school desk later that morning. She stared at the wood patterns sadly, and a little embarassed. "I've gotten rejected so many times, but this one was just..._ugh! _He could have at least pretended to think about it or something." She groaned into the wood beneath her, as if it would respond. "I wish I was pretty like you, Kairi."

She turned to stare up at her best friend, Kairi, who was sitting next to her, looking concerned for her friend. Kairi sure was pretty. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with worry, and she adjusted her shiny, straight red hair so it was behind her ear. Smoothing out her school uniform, she sat up straight and smiled a tiny smile. "Oh, Nina. I'm not _that _great. _You _look just like that girl from YouTube you love so much...what was her name...?"

Nina sat up, a little hope flowing into her. "Really? I do?"

Kairi nodded, forgetting her quest for a form of personal identification for the compliment. "Sure, from a right three-quarter profile!"

Nina's face lit up, but dropped as Roxas passed by, saying quietly, "That's an insult to such a funny girl, you know."

"Shut up, Roxas!"

"Whatever you say, flatsy."

"AUGH! Why must you live next door to me _and _be in the same class!?"

Kairi smiled as she watched the two go at it. This would be a long, very usual day...

x--x

"You know," Kairi pointed out after school, looking thoughtful. "Why don't you go out with him?"

"Who?" Nina asked, a little surprised and a bit wary about what the answer would be."

"Roxas. You two seem pretty....comfortable."

The brunette gagged. "You're kidding, right? Comfortable isn't the word at all! More like...suffocation!"

The redhead giggled as she reached her bus stop. "Just a thought," she said with a smile. "Well, I gotta go catch my bus. I'll keep an eye out for you in terms of guys, okay?"

Nina smiled tiredly and nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Kairi. See you tomorrow." With that, she turned and walked off through the park; she needed a quiet route home today.

But they were _everywhere_, all these couples, so lovey-dovey with each other. Arms around each other, happy to have found someone who can put a smile on their face. Happy to have someone to call _theirs_.

And there was Nina.

_Am I __**ever**__ going to get a boyfriend!? _she thought to herself, frustrated. _Every guy I've asked out has turned me down. Am I going to grow up alone and withered in my apartment? Am I never ever going to have sex!?_

"AUGH!" she let out, pulling at her hair in annoyance and earning one or two stares from those passing by; she didn't care.

It was strange noise that filled her ears that got her attention. _Brrrrring-a-ding-ding-gling-rrrrrrringgggg_.

"What the heck is that?" she said aloud, taking a few steps forward towards the source of the noise. _Frrrrooom!_There she saw it, a cell phone laying in the dirt, ringing away. "A cell phone? What a freaky ringtone!"

She picked it up anyway, staring at it for a second and wondering if she should answer it or not. The person who lost it must be missing it; maybe they were calling now. She answered it, looking around as she did to see if it might belong to anybody around the area. "Hello?"

"Oh, you found it!" a male voice on the other end of the phone said. "Thank goodness! I'm not sure what I'd do if I'd had lost it."

_It's a guy_, Nina noted to herself. Ah, this could be something out of a romantic movie, the type where she gives his phone back and they fall in love...

"Listen, can you meet me? I'd like to have my phone back."

"Sure," Nina said, half-listening as he told her the name of the cafè they'd meet in. "See you there in a little while." With that, she hung up and rushed off to her romantic-movie fate.

x--x

The cafè was considerably full as she stepped inside. Her eyes scanned for someone sitting alone, looking like they were waiting for someone. Her eye caught on someone waving her over to their table. "Hey! Over here!"

_Ack!...er, what's with the freaky cosplay-looking dude? _she thought to herself as she approached a man sitting down at an empty table. He looked like his hair was on fire, as red spikes flew back behind him in every which way. Tiny green marks were under his equally emerald green eyes...tattoos? He was wearing a dark cloak, and he sat with a devilish grin.

_Oh great_, Nina thought as her movie-fantasy came crashing down to the ground. _I brought a cell phone back to a cosplaying pedophile!_

"Thank you so much!" the man said as he took back the cell phone Nina handed to him cautiously.

"Er, no problem!" she returned with a smile, turning away and heading towards the door. "See ya!"

"Hey, hey! What's the rush?" the mysterious man called after her. "I'd like to reward you for giving back something so important to me! I couldn't do business without it, after all."

Nina stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Business? Are you some cosplaying salesman or something?"

"Cosplay? Oh goodness, no. But I _am _a salesman." He smiled again. "Anything you want?" He held up a flyer. "Look, this product can increase your bust size!"

The word _flatsy _flashed through her mind as she listened to him offer more and more products of every kind. She pivoted, annoyed, back to the door. "Sorry, no!"

"C'mon!" he pleaded. "There must be _something _you want!"

"Alright!" Nina exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "I want a boyfriend! That's all I want right now."

....oh crap. Did she really just say that out loud? Now the freak must think _she's _a freak!

But he only grinned. "Well, why didn't you say so?" And when she thought that that grin meant he might try something funny with her, she was wrong again- er, to an extent. He handed her a small card and opened the door to the cafè. "Just visit that website and you'll get what you want." With that, he opened the door and stepped out.

Nina blinked, staring after him. "Who the hell _was _that guy?" she asked herself aloud. She glanced at the card and read the name off of it. "Axel, huh?"

Her eyes scanned over the rest of the card. "Heavenly Oblivion?" After staring at it for another minute, she opened the door and resumed her walk home. "Whatever..."

x--x

_Ding dong!_

Nina finished pulling her hair into two ponytails and hurried our of her room to answer the door. She had changed into another outfit after school, a jean skirt and a bright yellow shirt; _so much more _comfortable.

Pulling the door open, she saw that it was Roxas. "What do you want?" she demanded.

He let himself inside and held up a bag. "I brought you some dinner."

"I can get my own food, you know."

"If your cooking is as any good as your housekeeping, you're in trouble." He shook his head and began to pick up the soda can she had tripped on that morning. "This place is a mess! This is exactly why you can't get a guy."

"Hey!" Nina yelled, yanking on his arm. "You can't just barge in here and start messing with my apartment!"

"Your parents told me to take care of you," the blonde defended, picking up a bag of chips that was nearby. "So that's what I'm doing."

"I'm not a baby!" she said, crossing her arms. "I can do this myself."

"Yeah, I'd love to see you try."

"Fine! Then I will!" she uncrossed her arms and pushed him out into the hallway. He sighed. "Fine, Nina. Goodnight."

"Hmph." She closed the door and sat down to eat her dinner.

"What a jerk!" she said aloud in between bites of noodles. "I _can _get a guy, and I _can _take care of myself...this food's kind of good."

She took a sip of her drink, and as she put it down, she saw the tiny card Axel had given her out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, right. Heavenly Oblivion." She frowned. "Should I check it out?"

With a shrug, she sat down at her father's computer with her juice box and the tiny plastic card. She typed in the website address quickly, and stared dumbfoundedly at the screen. "Lover Shop?" she read aloud. "Is this some weird porno site or something!? Are they...trafficking human flesh!?"

Another line on the screen caught her eye. "Buy a figure now!" it read.

"Oh...thank goodness!" she breathed. "But...are they sex dolls or something? I'm a minor, how could he offer something like this to me?"

There was another link on the bottom of the page. "Heavenly Series is now out! Free 3-day trial!" Curious, Nina clicked on it, spotting a hot guy right away.

"Whoa!" she yelped. "He's a hottie!"

And there the clicking began; she clicked on him, clicked on options they offered to add to the figure, and clicked and clacked and typed away as the filled out a form, not giving it much thought and letting curiosity kill the cat-- brutally.

"Thank you for trying us out!" the screen read as she turned off the computer, not quite sure of what she'd done.

If only she knew.

x--x

"What's going on?" the small brunette asked herself the next day as she returned from another tiresome, lonely day of school. Outside the apartment building, two men were standing around a large package, staring at a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

One of them snapped their head up and locked his eyes on Nina. "You! Are you Nina? Apartment 5C?"

Still confused, she nodded.

"Package for you!" the other reported. Immediately, the two men began to bring the box labeled "Heavenly Oblivion" upstairs to her apartment.

Nina stared in shock the whole time.

"I don't understand!" she said to the package, as if it would answer her, once the delivery men were gone and the giant box was in the apartment safely. "I just ordered this thing yesterday!"

She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Well, I might as well see what's inside!"

With that, she began to rip off the outside of the box, tearing away at it. Once she had torn most of it away, she realized that something was _moving _inside!

She blinked, her dark brown eyes staring in bewilderment. "No way!" Carefully, she took apart most of the paper before she realized that it was slowly falling over...

_Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiip!_

It fell on top of Nina, sending them both crashing to the ground and the rest of the paper to rip away. Nina winced in pain, and then opened her eyes a little more to look at what had fallen.

She found herself staring at an innocent face, eyes closed and looking like it was sleeping; brown hair was spiked up in every which way, in such a cute way it was adorable. Nina sat up, feeling a little numb, and her eyes traced down his body, over his chest and his stomach and-

_Oh my God, he's...__**naked!**_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!_

"GAH!" Nina shrieked, frantically reaching out to her cell phone that was now ringing loudly as ever; she couldn't take her eyes off of the naked boy.

"Hey, Nina! So did you get the product?" It was Axel.

"What did you send me!? Is it...dead or something!?" Nina yelled, practically in hysterics.

"No, dummy!" he chuckled. "You gotta read the manual! Enjoy! See you around!" _Click._

She stared at the phone in disbelief. _What was going on?_

Carefully, Nina crawled over to the boy, running her hand over his chest carefully. "He sure feels real," she whispered in awe. "But...he's not breathing..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the manual Axel was talking about. She picked up the little black book and flipped through it.

"Ew! 'No risk of pregnancy'? I should kill that man!...ah, here it is-- 'Activation'." She sent another glance at the boy. "Uh...'A kiss is needed to activate the figure. Its lips are equipped with sensors that sense the kiss and immediately registers you as its lover.'"

"A kiss?" Nina repeated, setting down the book next to her. "But...I've never even kissed a guy," she sighed, ignoring how horribly pathetic that sounded at the moment.

Carefully, she flipped the boy over so he was on his back. He didn't budge other than the movements she made for him. "Well...here goes nothing."

Pushing her hair back behind her ear, though her bangs sprung back, she leaned forward and gently placed her lips to his. His lips were so very soft, and so very lifelike...

Suddenly below her, she saw bright cerulean eyes slowly open to look at her. She gasped, sitting up. The boy had opened his eyes!

A gentle smile formed on his kind-looking face, and he sat up with her, kissing her gently once more.

Nina could feel her face getting hot.

The boy broke the kiss, not moving away from her face, only holding it gently in his warm hands. And then he spoke. "Hello, girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! So there was the first chapter of Absolute Boyfriend! I'd been teetering over this idea for a while. Kingdom Hearts is my favorite game, and Absolute Boyfriend is my favorite manga, so I thought combining them would be a cute idea.

Anyway, if you've read the manga, this is basically going to follow through the whole thing. And if you haven't read it, well, like I said, this is pretty much the same thing with a KH style to it, but I highly recommend you read the manga.

Oh, and I haven't read/seen Chobits. So I wouldn't really know if anything if similar to it (besides the figure thing), though since this follows AB and not Chobits, I don't see any other reason why it would.

Oh yeah. And if any of you were wondering who the girl Kairi was talking about was (who Nina looks like), she's on YouTube under the username SpoonyChan. I love her videos so very much, and with my haircut, I sort of look like her from a certain angle, only sometimes. The reason I didn't put her name is cuz, well, first off, everyone calls her Roxas, and it'd be weird to have her say "You look like Roxas", now wouldn't it? xD

I'm not sure if I should bump up the rating or not. I mean, the manga itself is for 16+, I believe, and it's such a cute romantic comedy. If any of you feel I should bump up the rating, let me know.

I hope those of you who have read the manga like and agree with my choice of characters so far! They were fun to pick out.

No flames, please. They're a waste of time and Night will join up with Toshiki to take you down :D

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Absolute Boyfriend/Zettai Kareshi. Trust me, if I owned them, Night would have a Keyblade. Fun fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Absolute Boyfriend**

_"Things like this just **don't **happen..."_

_C h a p t e r 2;;_

* * *

Nina's heart raced as she realized what was happening-- a mannequin had just sat up and kissed her. She wasn't sure how she should react; should she scream and push him off? Or should she laugh and check herself into a mental hospital?

Should she be..._enjoying _this?

He pulled back from the kiss, lifting her chin up to look him in his big, beautiful blue eyes. He voice was soft and sweet when he spoke. "Would you like to keep going?" He moved closer to her once more.

"H-hold it!" she screeched, pushing him back from her. She caught her breath long enough for her to push herself up against the wall, the farthest she could go at the moment without standing up; she was sure that if she were to stand, she'd fall right over with dizziness. "What. Are. You!? S-s-some robot!?"

He stood up, stretching himself out after having being activated. "Well, what else? I'm your boyfriend."

Nina tried to pay more attention to the words he was speaking, but it was hard to do when there was a stretching naked boy in front of her eyes. "Hey! Cover yourself!"

The strange boy frowned and looked down at his hands. He brought them up and covered his face. "Like this?"

She growled. "Not like _that!_" Turning away, she ran off in another direction, trying to shake off the image in her head. "I-I'll go get some clothes for you to wear!"

Hasitly, Nina ripped open the door to her father's closet in her parent's (former) room. She gazed around the rack of clothing, looking for something suitable for the -gulp- _naked_ boy in her living room to wear. There had to be something...

_DING DONG!_

"C-crap!" Nina exclaimed, realizing that she had lost track of time with the chaos that was forming in her apartment. "This is when Roxas stops by to check up on me every day!" She poked her head out of the bedroom only to see that the boy-person-thing was already wrapping his fingers around the door handle.

"No, no, no!" she shouted, pulling on his wrist, clothes for him draped over the other arm. She pushed him back into the room she had just come from. "Stay here!"

He smiled. "Okay girlfriend!" he said a little too loudly.

She flinched, hoping Roxas hadn't heard it. "Shh!" she commanded him.

He blinked and repeated the action, brining his finger up to his lips. "Shh?"

"Ugh!" Nina slammed the door shut and yanked open the front door just a crack. "What?" she asked, irritated.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, but assumed it was just her usual Nina-like behavior. "I brought you some food. You can't cook to save your life."

She snatched the bag from his hands. "Yeah well, thanks. Okay, bye!"

But he pushed open the apartment door further, stepping inside. "I'd better clean your room again. The apartment's a total mess."

"NO!" the brunette girl protested, pulling on his shirt's sleeve to pull him back towards the hallway. "I'll do it myself! I'm learning, you know! Uh, a girl's gotta have experience, right?"

"What the hell's the matter with you?" the blonde groaned, turning around to face his childhood friend. He rolled his eyes. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Atchoo!" The sound came from the bedroom.

Roxas blinked. "Eh? What was that? Is somebody in here?"

"No!" Nina gasped, pulling him outside. "You're just...too tired! You're hearing things now! Hard day at work, huh? Yeah, well, get some rest. Good night!" And with that, she slammed the door shut.

Outside, the blonde boy stared at the apartment door for a few seconds before turning towards his own. _Hm,_ he thought. _She's...probably just still upset about Tidus..._

Annoyed, Nina opened the bedroom door. There was the strange boy, sitting on her parents' bed, wearing the clothes she had thrown to him. He smiled and waved at her. "Hey! I'm sorry about that-"

"Dolls don't sneeze," Nina said through clentched teeth.

"Sorry...well, anyway, you have a full three days to enjoy me. I'm all yours!"

_Oh_, she realized. _I forgot, it's a three day trial, right? Hmm..._

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her, a little too eagerly.

She turned away from the doorway, sighing with all of her thoughts. "Nothing...I think I'll just go to bed..."

_My heart's just been crushed_, she thought to herself with a sigh. _What on Earth made me do this?_

Suddenly, she felt hands scoop her up from under her. She gasped and looked up to see cerulean eyes staring down at her gently. "Hey girlfriend," he said in a soft whisper, and she felt him lower her onto the bed with care.

"Y-you're naked!?" she exclaimed. "When did that happen!?" She flaired her arms around, knocking over her CD player when she did. A song began to play.

"You said you wanted to go to bed, right?" he told her, ignoring her previous outburst. "Well, I'm ready."

"E-excuse me!?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend...don't worry, though. I'll be gentle."

And suddenly it was happening too fast and in slow-motion all at once. He was unbuttoning her shirt, and his hands...

"NO!" she yelled, pushing him back once more. He blinked at her in surprise and slight confusion. If she hadn't been so pissed, she might've thought it was kind of cute. "Hold it, hold it! I don't take love as a joke, you know! I mean, I _am _curious about sex, but I think sex should come _after _we're in love!"

To her surprise, the boy smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I understand. A good boyfriend never forces himself on his girl, right?"

He sat up, putting his clothes back on. She sat up as well, looking and feeling quite flustered. "So, girlfriend," he said. "What's your name?"

She gathered enough energy to speak. "Nina."

His eyes lit up. "Nina! What a pretty name! Will you give me a nice name, too, Nina?"

_Oh! _she thought, caught off guard. _I need to give him a name, right?_

The song was still playing from the CD player on the floor, some Faith Hill song that she hadn't heard in a long time. Her mind tuned into the lyrics.

_In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky..._

She blinked and repeated the line in her mind.

_Soar above the sky..._

_Soar above..._

"S-s..." she stuttered, trying to sound out the way the artist sounded like she said it. "How about **Sora**?"

The boy blinked and then beamed, seemingly satisfied with him new name. "Sora. I love it! You'll see, Nina, the next three days are going to be awesome!" He lurched forward and embraced her. She was surprised, but smiled and hugged him back. He sure seemed nice.

"You're going to have to sleep here in my parent's room, you know," she informed him.

"That's okay," he assured her. "You're my girlfriend. I'll do anything you want."

How sweet of him...and yet, Nina couldn't help but think back to Tidus' quick shut-down in the previous days. Maybe Sora would keep her mind off of things if she was around him...

x--x

"Late! _Again!_" she growled as she tore through the apartment for her bag. Sora poked his head out of the bedroom to stare at her and wonder what was going on.

After almost spilling orange juice on herself, she ran up to Sora and looked him right in the eye. "Sora! I have to go to school, so you stay here and watch TV or something, okay? Don't go outside!"

He nodded and looked understanding. "Okay, Nina."

_I couldn't sleep a wink last night, _Nina thought to herself sleepily as she put her head down on her desk in class. Thank goodness school was almost over. _It was so hard when all I kept thinking about was the fact that there was a guy in the other room!_

"Nina, do you want to come over?" Kairi asked, interrupting her friend's strange thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, Kairi," the brunette said, marveling at her best friend's shiny red hair-- shinier each day, it seemed. "I can't." She picked up her bag and bolted out of the door just as the bell was ringing. "See you tomorrow!"

With that, she rushed off to shop for some clothes for Sora. After all, she just couldn't have a naked boy running off around her apartment. It was just...awkward. She hoped the clothes she'd bought would fit him as she made her way back home.

"I heard you blew off that girl!" a familiar voice said, followed by an oh-too-familiar laugh. Nina turned the corner to see it was exactly who she feared it would be--Tidus and his friends.

"Yeah, you should have seen her face, guys!" Tidus was laughing as the three made their way into a small café.

"Tell us about it when we sit down," the other boy spoke up while they made their way into the doors.

Nina's heart was racing. They were talking about _her?_ She knew she probably shouldn't do this, that it would probably be a bad idea, but still, she followed the three into the café and quietly sat down at the table behind them.

Back at home, Sora had been rummaging through the box he had been delivered in, the TV no longer satisfying his curiosity. Under several wrappings and papers, he found a little package labeled "Clothes". Opening them and looking them over, he put them on.

He looked himself over in the mirror, playing with his spiky brown hair as he stared at himself. Suddenly, his head began to pound. "Nina?" he choked, catching his breath.

"She caught me at the bus stop," Tidus was explaing to his friends in the café as the waiter walked away, having taken their small orders. "Totally ambushed me. But anyway, I saw it coming--so transparent!--so I was ready to just let her down right off the bat."

_Tidus? But...this isn't..._Nina thought, her chest tightening in pain as she listened.

_THUMP._ A pair of feet landed on the ground from an apartment several floors high a few blocks away...

"So what was her name again?" one of the other boys asked the blonde.

"...um...Nina? Yeah. Well, whatever, she's not my type. She's _nothing _at all like my girl," Tidus chuckled, mostly to himself.

The same boy whistled. "Wow, Tidus, you've got a girl, huh?"

"Yeah. And this one doesn't carry her bra around."

The two others hooted with laughter. "She was carrying a _bra_!? What a **freak!**"

The three shared their laughter, letting it build up as anger and hurt in Nina's chest. She couldn't take it anymore; enraged, she stood up and grabbed her glass of water, splashing it on the blonde boy's face. He looked up in surprise at her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he yelled. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"What a psycho!" one of his friends accused.

_Jerk! _Nina screamed in her mind. _You're a __**jerk!**__ What on earth did I ever see in you!?_

But the words, they struggled to come out, and they wouldn't. She stood there, breathing heavily, trying to force the emotion out of her slowly crumbling body.

"No wonder you can't even get a date!" Tidus snapped.

The tears were welling up now, almost spilling over her eyes. She raised her hand to cover her mouth. _No! No, I can't let them see my cry! Stop...stop...don't cry!_

"Hey," a soft, gentle voice said from behind her. Protective arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. "Did he make you cry?"

Turning around, Nina blinked through the tears to see that it was Sora. How did he find her?

Before she could ask any questions, though, Sora's hand flew up and across Tidus' face, knocking him back over the table. One of his friends rushed to his side.

"Don't ever make my girlfriend cry again, or you'll get much worse than that!" Sora threatened, draping an arm over Nina's shoulder. "Let's go, Nina," he told her in a softer voice, leading her out the door.

Back inside, someone reached his hand out to Tidus. Tidus pulled himself up to find himself face-to-face with a blonde waiter with strangely spiky hair. Before offering thanks, the waiter, too, punched him across the face, sending him back into the table.

"Hey!" another man called out, the waiter's boss. "Why are you hitting the customers!?"

"I quit," the waiter said with frustration, heading back out the door as the café began to erupt in whispers.

Once out on the street, the boy looked around in confusion. "But who...was that guy?"

"Sora," Nina asked a few blocks down from the incident. "Uhm, how did you know where I was?"

Sora chuckled, taking Nina's hand in his. "Because I'm your boyfriend!" he told her, as if it was much of an explaination. And maybe it wans't much, but right then, it was all Nina needed.

_Three days, _she thought. _For three days...he's mine_.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of Absolute Boyfriend! Seems I'm working on several things at once, huh? This story, and another one called "Lemon Pies and Violins", a Namora fic. Plus, there's one that's yet to be put up on , "Bittersweet Melody". This story seems to be the one that updates the slowest xD

That doesn't mean that I don't love it, though! I really do love this story to bits! And it's really fun to write, too. So I hope you all like it and I hope to get more reviews/alerts/faves.

ALSO! -shamelessadvertising- Check out my one-shots if you get the chance, and maybe leave a review? xD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and no flames, please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Absolute Boyfriend/Zettai Kareshi. Cuz if I did, I'd have a BISHIE PARTY!!! :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Absolute Boyfriend**

_"Oh, the hassles of being a teenage girl living on her own!"_

_C h a p t e r 3;;_

* * *

Sora seemed as happy as ever once he and Nina arrived home at the apartment. His eyes swooped over the entire thing, as if he'd truely accpeted that he was to be Nina's boyfriend for the next three days. And three days didn't seem like such a short amount of time to him, no; it was more like an eternity to spend as he pleased.

"We're home!" Sora called out as they stepped into the living room.

Nina laughed to herself. "Sora, we're the only two here."

He smiled down at her. "Yes, but it makes it feel more like home. So what do you want to do now?" he asked excitedly. "Do you want to eat? I can make you something if you want, you know!"

The heat began returning to Nina's face, and she smiled a soft smile. "No thank you, Sora. I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll go to sleep. Thank you for what you did today, it means a lot to me." She turned shyly and headed towards her room, letting go of Sora's hand. "Goodnight."

He stood outside her door quietly as she shut it behind her. His hands traveled up to his chest, where a crown pendant was resting from a string tied around his neck. He touched it lightly, and it faintly glowed underneath his hand. "She's still sad..." he muttered to himself. "I guess it can't be helped..."

With that, he sat down silently in front of Nina's door, staring down at the hardwood floor in front of him and wondering if there was anything he could possibly do to help her out.

Inside her bedroom, Nina threw herself down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as tears welled up in her eyes. Thoughts of the words Tidus and his friends had said flew threw her mind like arrows that had been shot, and expertly flying right into her heart. All the down-talk about her made its way into her throat, and she forced them out in her own words.

"They're right," she said, choking on her tears. "No guy would ever want me. Why do I bother trying?" She turned over onto her stomach and buried her head in her arms, letting the tears fall down her face and onto the white pillow.

The smell of food lured Nina out of her room the next morning. She was still half-asleep and kind of ditzy, but she stumbled down the hallway and into the kitchen. She almost expected to see Roxas there, setting out her breakfast and getting ready to leave and make food for Xion. But to her surprise, there was Sora instead, waiting patiently by the table with that trademark smile on his face.

"Good morning, Nina!" he greeted, stepping aside and pulling out a chair for her.

By now, the brunette girl was wide awake. She looked over the table filled with every breakfast food you could imagine with surprise. "Sora! Did you make all of this?"

He nodded and sat down next to her, setting food onto an individual plate. Nina watched him, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you eat?" she asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

"Of course!" he answered, placing the plate of food in front of her. "Now then, open up!"

"But I-" she was silenced by the food that was being shoved into her mouth by her temporary boyfriend. She was getting ready to object, when she realized that the food was actually..._good._

"Wow!" Nina gasped, taking a few more bites. "You're an amazing cook, Sora!"

He nodded. "Well, you selected that in my options, right?"

"Oh...I guess I did..."

"So what do you want to do today? It's such a pretty day out and there's no school!"

More memories of the previous night came flooding into Nina's mind, and suddenly there was a stab of pain in her heart. "W-well...I'm not really sure if I'm in the mood..."

"Oh, okay!" Sora chirped. "Well, then, we can stay here and have sex!" he suggested, starting to unbuckle his pants.

The shorter of the two squeaked and grabbed a hold of his wrist. "WHOAWHOANO. Okay, let's go outside!"

As they walked down the busy streets, Nina couldn't help but notice as everyone _stared_. There she was, a girl who was constantly getting rejected for reasons she'd yet to have figured out, walking with an extremely hot guy. And not only that, but he was strong, and sweet and caring, and he was walking hand-in-hand with _her._ And all the girls were watching him, as if they wanted him to be holding their hands instead.

Sora took her through as many places as he could, as though he knew the city for years and years. He took her past stores, pointing out dresses and skirts that he thought would look good on her (which, to him, was practically everything) and bringin her into an arcade to play alongside him. Kids watched in awe at his amazing skills and his easy high-scores; he just looked at Nina in awe, of what, she had no idea.

"So are you glad you came out here?" the boy asked as they stepped outside onto a walkway a few floors up in the building they were just in.

"Of course! It's been really fun!" she told him honestly. Just as she stopped speaking, her cell phone chimed in her purse, and she stopped walking for a second to answer the text message.

"Hey, mister, wait up!" a little boy who had been admiring Sora's video game skills called out. He ran towards him, lightly pushing Nina out of the way to get to him.

"Hey!" she shrieked, feeling the cell phone slip out of her hands. She watched in shock as it fell to the ground below them, the picture of Tidus she had on her phone quickly leaving her sight. She reached out her hand in horror, trying to scream for it, as if hoping that somehow it'd maybe come back to her.

Suddenly, a gush of wind passed by her, whipping her hair in front of her face so she could barely see what it was, or rather who-- Sora. He had leaped from the balcony, four floors up. He positioned himself readily, landing smoothly on the ground and picking up Nina's cell phone into his arms. Nina caught up to him at the entrance of the building.

"Sora! Are you okay!? Human or not, that's not safe! S-something could have hap-"

"Here you go!" he interrupted. "I know it must be important to you." He handed her the tiny device delicately.

She stared at it in her hands quietly as he took her hand in his. "Come on," he told her. "Let's go home."

She didn't say anything as he led her away from the cheering and shocked crowd of people that had gathered. They were quiet the whole way home, but Sora didn't seem to mind; he seemed happy just to be holding her hand.

"You were amazing, you know that?" Nina told him, breaking the silence as they got into the apartment. She clutched her phone in her hand, as if somehow she'd lose it again. With a smile, she added, "Thank you so much!"

He stared at her for a second, then grasped his crown pendant, flashing her a giant grin. "Oh, Nina! You're feeling better!"

She blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

"I'm so glad!" he continued, giving her a hug. "You're so pretty when you smile!"

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she stood there in his arms. "H-hey! Lying isn't nice, you know!"

"But you didn't choose for me to be a liar."

There was silence as he let go of her, staring into her eyes. She let the happiness show on her face, along with the tiredness. "Thank you, Sora. I should get to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nina," he said back, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Nina shifted in bed uncomfortably, tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling. So much was on her mind-- her amazing day with Sora, and yet all the of the things lost with Tidus. At the thought of the blonde who rejected her, she turned to her cell phone, which was sitting next to her. She had gotten texts from both Roxas and Kairi, asking if she was alright. She had told both of them that she was fine, though she knew in her heart that she wasn't fine at all. Picking up the tiny object, she opened up the picture of Tidus that was stored there. As quickly as possible, she clicked "DELETE". The ping rang through the room, through her brain. She lay there still for a few minutes in silence, barely hearing her breathing.

Somehow, she felt alone.

_Knock, knock._

After hearing a clear "come in", Nina opened the door to Sora's bedroom slowly, peeking inside. He was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Um...Sora, would it be...okay if I, you know, stayed with you tonight?" she asked him sheepishly. He tilted his head to the side, watching her. "U-um, I mean, not to have sex! But, it's just, I feel kind of...lonely...and..."

Sora smiled at her warmly, holding out his hand for her. Pausing, she took it, and let his arms wrap around her. She felt so warm in his embrace as they settled under the covers, his arms still wrapped around her waist protectively and comfortably. The lonliness she felt was gone.

By morning, Nina still felt warm and rested. She opened her eyes to find crystal blue ones staring back at her.

"Sora!" she squeaked, jumping slightly. "C-can you sleep?!"

"Yes, but I like watching you sleep," he explained calmly, as if it was something normal. "Besides, today's our last day together."

And the warmth was gone.

_Ding dong! _

"I'll get it!" Nina called out before Sora could rush to the door. _I wish I could keep him just a little longer...I really like him. Too bad I have to return him tomorrow._

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR BUSINESS!" a voice yelled out, practically blowing out Nina's hearing.

"Y-you!" she screamed, jumping back a foot. "Uh, I forgot..."

"Axel! Got it memorized?" he said with a grin. "Anyway, thanks for buying our product! We really appreciate it!"

"EH!? B-but it was a three-day trial!"

"Didn't you read the contract, silly? It ends seventy-two hours from when you bought him, which was 2 minutes ago, 4:34p.m.! You didn't return him by then, so you bought him! Well, we decided to give you a discount. For you, he's only one million dollars!"

"ONE...MILLION...DOLLARS!?"

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating, guys! I couldn't find my manga, for one, which I need to update the chapters, obviously. But I was also blocked from writing (and video-making, too).

I've gotten some reviews and author alerts since then that have encouraged me to continue with this. So here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible! A lot of people seem to like this story.

And don't forget to review! It keeps the fingers typing :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Absolute Boyfriend**

_"Oh great, a job-- every teenager's nightmare!"_

_C h a p t e r 4;;_

* * *

Shock crawled through Nina's throat as she struggled to speak. "O-one _million_ dollars!?" she shrieked.

Axel nodded, his red spikes bouncing up and down with each movement. "Yep, you got that right. You didn't return him within the 72 hours we gave him to you, so you just automatically bought him!"

"B-but, for a million smackers!? Why is he so damn expensive!? I'm not even sure I'm worth that much!" Nina screeched.

"Don't say that, Nina!" Sora interjected, frowning. "You're worth much more than-...wait, how much is that, exactly?"

"Ten thousand of these," Axel said, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. "Confidence booster, ain't it?"

Sora's blue eyes widened, nodding as Axel put away the money. "That's a lot. Thank you so much, Nina! You spent so much money on me!"

Nina smacked her forehead in disbelief, shaking her head and biting her lip to keep from exploding. "I don't have that kind of money, though!"

Axel rolled his eyes playfully, as if Nina was making a joke. "Oh come on. Sure you do! Otherwise you wouldn't have put in so many personality options!"

"Come again?"

"Here, this is a list!" Axel pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to Nina. Nina's eyes scanned over the many little words written down. She hadn't realized that she'd added so many! "Each one costs $10,000. A little weird, though, all the options you chose. As if there'd be any guy like that out there for real! Haha!"

Nina didn't know what to say, just put her head in her hands and whined softly. "Ohh, what am I going to do!?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Axel, sir," Sora interrupted, holding up his hand. "I'd like to pay, please."

Axel threw his head back with a "tch" and rolled his eyes. "Dummy, you can't pay for yourself." He then turned to Nina, who was still wallowing in self-pity. "Well, I'm not sure how we could make you return him after only three days and three, uh, _spi-cay _nights."

The girl blinked a few times, peeking out from her little shelter. "E-excuse me?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, the look on his face screaming out that he knew a secret. "You know."

Nina paused, then shyly spoke, "Um, you see...we haven't done anything."

"WHAT!?" Axel exclaimed, the sound of his voice and the appearance of his hair making him look like he'd exploded. "You two haven't fu-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy!" Nina shrieked, holding a hand up to silence the strange man.

"But he can do it, like, 30 times in one night!"

"I-I'm sure that must be illegal on some planet."

"Ugh, women. Whatever." Axel strolled off the to door, holding it open for himself. He threw a glance at Nina from over his shoulder, giving her a stern look. "I guess we can work out a 50-year-payment-plan. So you owe me $300 in three days, alright?" And with that, he left.

x--x

_Money, money, money. . ._

Nina paced around her slightly messy apartment, tapping her chin and pondering what to do. Sora watched her quietly from the couch, biting his bottom lip and giving her puppy-dog eyes, not like she noticed; she was too busy with her current situation.

"You could call your parnets, maybe," Sora suggested when Nina didn't notice his cute faces.

She considered this for a moment, running the conversation through her head as it would probably go.

_"Nina! So glad to hear from you again!"_

_"Y-yeah, Dad. Glad to hear from you, too. S-so, listen, I kind of bought something online-"_

_"Oh? What is it?"_

_"Oh, y-you know, just a little something to make me feel a bit more. . ._comfortable _with living h-here, I suppose."_

_"I see."_

_"So anyway, I sort of don't have enough to cover the bill."_

_"Ah, say no more. So how much do you need?"_

_"Oh, n-not much. . .just a million dollars."_

_"WHAT?!"_

She cringed at the thought, not wanting to get disowned by her parents. "Uh-uh. I don't think that'll work out."

Nina shuffled dejectedly to her room, plopping herself down onto the bed and laying back with a sigh. "I guess there's really one way a girl my age can make that much money in three days. . .ugh, _construction work._"

"I would've guessed otherwise!" a muffled response came, and Nina sat up to see Axel on the other side of the glass at her window.

"Go away!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at the window and successfully making him flee.

"Nina," Sora's voice said shyly, stepping into her room. "I'm really sorry about all this mess. I want to help you pay for me."

She couldn't help but chuckle about how funny that sounded. "It's alright, Sora. I'll take care of it, don't you worry." She gave him a smile with all her might to reassure him.

He didn't seem to detect her slight doubt, for he smiled as well. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped," he said, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

Nina blinked, feeling her face turn red at the sight of the shirtless boy in her room. "W-what are you doing?"

"The only thing I _can _do at the moment-- pleasure you!"

"_Sora!"_

x--x

"Couldn't somebody just kindly offer me the money?" Nina whined the next day at school during their break.

Kairi smiled at Nina gently. "You need money?"

The brunette perked up immediatley. "Yes! Do you know anything that pays well?"

"Prostitution!" Kairi laughed. "Haha, kidding."

She laughed along with the redhead, sighing to herself mentally. _I hope that's not my only choice. . ._

"Nobody would pay for you, anyway," Roxas' familiar voice chimed from somewhere behind them.

"Oh, shut up!" Nina yelled, shoving Roxas lightly.

"Relax," Roxas yawned, dusting himself off. "Why do you need money, anyway?"

_I can't tell them about Sora! _Nina reminded herself. _They'll think I'm insane! _"U-uh, just, you know, stuff! S-so, you have a job, right? Does it pay well?"

Roxas shrugs. "You might as well give it a shot. I quit, after all."

"Eh?"

"Brought you some food, by the way." The blonde handed her a bag and turned away.

"W-wait, why did you quit?"

"The bell's going to ring, let's go."

x--x

On the way home from school, Nina was ready to collapse. She hadn't been able to concentrate all day, trying to decide on what she should do. Fear consumed her mind as the choice of prostitution nestled closer and closer.

_BAM!_

"Ouch!" she yelped, looking up to realize that her absent-minded state had led her to walk right into a pole. But something caught her eye, just as she was about to move along and continue on her way home. A brightly colored poster called for a waitress, with $100 per hour. Nina could feel a smile creeping onto her face. "This is my chance!" she screamed, dashing home.

Sora was waiting calmly when she rushed through the door and into her room, rummaging through her clothes to find something to make her look just a bit older. "Would you like to eat? I made din-"

"Please stay here and watch the place, Sora! I'll be back soon, I promise!" she called as she ran back out the front door.

The owner of the bar looked Nina over warily. "I don't know, you look a little young. You're _really _out of high school?"

She nodded with a big smile, hoping she could get this job she so desperately needed.

"Ah, well. We're short a few waitresses, so I suppose we could try this out."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, only to realize that she wasn't the only voice speaking. "Sora!? What are you doing here?"

"Er, would you like to work, too?" the owner asked him.

"But only girls work here!" Nina protested.

"No, he's very. . .pretty!" The owner held up a dress, holding it out to Sora. "Put this on! You've got the job!"

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Nina mumbled, looking in the mirror at her kitty outfit. "I'm wearing _this _to serve drinks?"

"I think I look okay," Sora commented to himself, turning to Nina. She looked him over in the maid outfit & wig, wondering to herself how he managed to tame his spikey hair.

"You're _too_ perfect!" she whined. "Ah, come on. Let's go get to work serving drinks."

As they stepped into the club area, Nina sighed. "Why's everyone dressed up in cosplay!? What kind of place is this?" She shook her head as she brought some drinks to her first table. Her eyes lingered on Sora, who was happily handing out drinks to people without a care in the world. Consumed in her awe of his cluelessness, she accidentially spilled a drink on a gentleman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright! You're kinda cute, you know?" the man said, standing up and embracing her around the neck. Within an instant, Sora had his arm around Nina's waist, punching the man right in the face.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sora!" Nina sighed. "You can't do that!"

"He had it coming," he mumbled, annoyed. "You're my girlfriend."

She couldn't help but smile at his want to help. "I see. But, we really need this job. It's no big deal, really. Okay?"

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone!" the owner's voice came from a microphone somewhere up front. "The wait is over! _Take it off!_"

"WHAT!?" Nina screamed. Shocked, she watched as all the other waitresses, threw off their uniforms, or rather, _costumes_, in front of the eyes of the drooling men. Even Sora was pulling up his dress. "Not you!" she scolded him.

"Come on, kitty-kitty!" the same man from before purred, holding Nina's waist and pulling up her top. "Take it off!"

"Don't touch my girl!" Sora exclaimed, rushing over to them and grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

"You're. . .a guy!?" the man yelped, and Nina realized that Sora's wig had fallen off, the spikes resurfacing.

"Why are you two continuously harassing the customers!?" the owner yelled, scrambling to the two new employees. "You're **fired!**"

"I'm really sorry," the brunette boy sighed as the two walked home. "I ruined things for you."

"Ah, it's alright. I didn't pay attention and find out what kind of club it was," she assured. The thought of the man, however, reminded her of the fearful option that was lurking yet closer in her mind. . .

"Listen, Nina," Sora sighed, holding her by the shoulders. "I've been thinking, and, I would hate to see you sacrifice yourself for me. So I'd like you to return me to the company, alright? If Axel puts up a fight, I'll deal with it. For you."

"S-Sora. . ." was all she could manage to say, feeling her face heat up and her heart pounding within her chest. She didn't even realize that the two were leaning in closer to each other for a kiss, their lips getting closer and closer. . .

"If they're all like this, we're a genius company!" Axel's voice interjected, stopping them both just before their lips could touch. "How's it going with the money?"

The saddened look on Nina's face gave him the answer without words. "Ah, I see. Well, I guess we could give you a special bargain price."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah. But on a condition."

The excitement was making Nina almost want to jump up and down. "What is it?"

"You'll have to offer yourself to the company."

**A/N: **Alright, I seriously suck. I mean, I've gotten lots of reviews and author alerts and people asking when I'd update. I have noooo clue why I haven't. Guess I've been really blocked and busy with filming and whatnot. But luckily for you all, insomnia's seemed to have hit me this summer, so I'm up till 4 every morning with nothing to do! And my cousin returned my manga the other day (I'd forgotten she had it) so I remembered that I had to write!

Please continue to review and set up story alerts and such. It really makes me feel good about the writing. I should really go update "Lemon Pies and Violins", as well D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Absolute Boyfriend/Zettai Kareshi or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you wouldn't go anywhere near it. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Absolute Boyfriend**

"_Let's get started on paying off Sora!"_

_ 5;;_

Nina put her drink down on the table of the café with a loud _Clank!_ "Alright… now what exactly do you mean 'offer my body to the company', huh?!"

Axel resumed his chewing a little too calmly, speaking through mouthfuls of food. "Who said anything about that?"

"_You _did!" Nina hissed. "You said it just now outside. You'd reduce Sora's cost if I offered myself to the company!"

"Oh, right. Well, you got that all wrong," Axel chuckled. "What kind of cheap deal would that be if we wanted your body, anyway?"

Sora had to hold Nina back as she growled. Axel ignored her anger.

"Anyway," he continued. "We'd actually like you to collect data for us."

"Huh?" Nina tilted her head in confusion.

"Sora's really well-built, right? He's built to please women, but his appearance isn't really enough. For example, you don't want to have sex without love, right?" Axel rubbed his chin. "Man, women are confusing. Anyway, if we could just understand women better, we could make him perfect! So, what you need to do for the price reduction is simple—just teach him everything there is to know about women!"

"Everything!?" Nina exclaimed, her head spinning from the thoughts of all the things she'd have to feed to Sora.

Axel nodded. "We'll collect data on emotional and physical responses. It'll really help us develop our new lines."

"Isn't that basically asking to expose myself!?" Nina said, eyes wide.

"So then, you'll pay in full?"

"That's impossible…"

"Alright, then. And anyway, it's easy. Sora, give me your left hand." Sora did as he was told and Axel held up his ring for Nina to see. "This ring right here reads emotions of his partner. It's white most of the time, but it changes. Red for happy, blue for angry, black for sad. Oh, and pink is for _pleasure_~"

"Shut up!" Nina growled.

"Just collect as much as you can for him, okay? Then you'll be all done!"

"What if I don't collect enough?" Nina asked shakily.

Axel smiled. "Then you give me the million dollars, in cash!"

"And what if I can't pay?"

An ominous mood crept on the three of them as a dark sound rang out from somewhere near them. Nina's heart pounded in fear as Axel continued to talk. "We have something prepared."

The dark noise continued around them, making Nina shake. _What _is _that? D-did he just summon something!? I know so little about this company… who knows what they can do!_

"Alright!" Nina declared. "I'll do it!"

"Sweet," Axel said, then held up his phone. "From the company," he added as he answered, and the noise stopped.

"THAT WAS YOUR RINGTONE!?"

x—x

Sora's hand was warm, clasped around Nina's as they walked home together. Nina was lost in thought about the conversation she'd just had. Goodness, what the hell did she just agree to!?

"Nina," Sora said, interrupting her thoughts. "We get to stay together after all! I'm so happy."

Nina looked up at him, his big blue eyes staring down at her with delight. _Oh, Sora…_ He really was so cute. How could she help blushing?

"You're happy!" Sora said happily, holding up his ring to show it glowing red. _So it _does _work, _she thought.

Sora pulled her into his arms, speaking softly. "Teach me everything there is to know about women, Nina. Teach me… all there is to know about you. I want to know you completely."

_What is this feeling in my chest when he holds me like this…?_

Something caught her eye, though, something behind Sora. She backed away from him to see it was Roxas, standing a few yards away, staring at them both with a look Nina couldn't quite place.

"Roxas!" she said, her words catching in her throat. His face changed slightly, and he started making his way towards them. "Hey-"

But Roxas walked right past, not even looking at Nina in the eye. _What the hell was that? He… he didn't even say anything…_

"Nina?" Sora asked, putting his hand on her shoulder and bringing her back to reality. He glanced at his ring; it was black. "Who was that?" he asked, worry setting into his voice.

"Hey, hey, hey! T-that ring must be broken! Don't worry about it, Sora!"

Back at Roxas' apartment, he'd just stepped inside when Xion wandered out to say hi, a water bottle in her hand. "Hey, bro! Jeez, what took you?"

"I was looking for a new job."

"Oh," Xion said, plopping herself down in a chair. "So… I'm starving, why don't you-"

"Jesus, Xion, why can't you fix yourself something on your own every once in a while?!"

"My stuff tastes like crap, though," Xion muttered. "What's with the grumpy mood?"

"There's no grumpy mood," Roxas sighed.

"Anyway, dad called today. He's in the Middle East now."

"He's gonna get himself killed one day, seriously."

Xion shrugged. "It must really be something being a photographer, getting to travel a lot like that."

"And probably sleeping with lots of women along the way," Roxas snorted.

"Speaking of that," Xion chimed. "Since we have lots of money, why won't you just stop working and find a girlfriend and you know… get laid?"

"You talk too much."

"What about Nina?"

The sound of glass breaking made Xion jump. She glanced over at her brother, who was standing over the sink with the bits of broken glass sprinkled over his hand. "We have nothing. And anyway, she's already got a boyfriend."

"No way, Roxas! Don't joke around like that. That wouldn't happen. I've known her since, well, forever, and she just couldn't get a boyfriend, _ever_! …don't tell her I said that."

Roxas sighed.

"Besides," his little sister continued. "She's already got you."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, looking up.

"Oh! You should invite her to dinner right now! You're not bringing her food now that you've quit your job, right? I'll call her right now!"

"Hey!"

x-x

_What was up with Roxas, anyway?_ Nina thought to herself as she took a much-needed cleansing shower. _He's being such a jerk, ugh! And now Sora's curious about what's going on…_

"Hey, Nina, the phone is ringing!" Sora announced as he bounced into the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain aside and sticking the phone out with a smile.

"G-give me that!" Nina yelped, pulling the shower curtain closed and grabbing a towel before stepping out of the shower, glaring at Sora as she did.

Sora pouted and glanced at his ring. _S-she's angry?_

"Xion?" Nina was saying. "Hm? Dinner? Right now? Well, no, I haven't eaten yet, but… alright. I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you going somewhere?" Sora asked as Nina padded to her bedroom.

"My neighbor's place. But you'll have to stay here, okay? It's a total secret that we're living together, alright?" She closed her bedroom door behind her to get dressed, leaving a grave-faced Sora standing outside.

x-x

"Wow, you really outdid yourself, huh?" Xion whistled as she looked over all of the food Roxas had managed to make in such a short amount of time.

"I-I didn't do anything special," Roxas muttered, glancing up at his sister. "Why are you putting on a jacket?"

_DINGDONG~_

"She's here!" Xion sang as she skipped to the door. "Hey, Nina!"

"Xion, hey-"

"So, you guys, I totally just remembered, I have this, you know, _thing _to do. So, uh… bye!" With that, she skipped out the door, leaving behind a red-faced Roxas.

_I'm going to kill her._

Nina blinked at him in confusion. "Um… maybe I should go-"

"Just sit down," Roxas sighed, taking his place at the table. "I already fixed all of this. Just eat Xion's food, too, or something."

"A-alright," Nina agreed, sitting down.

The two ate in silence. Nina glanced up at him between bites. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"This is really good," she tried.

"Mm," he mumbled.

"Oh, um… how long has it been since your mom passed away, again?"

"Three years."

"Right."

More silence.

"Alright, what are we, an elderly couple!?" Nina exclaimed finally.

"W-what's gotten into you!?"

"_Me!?_ What about you? If there's something on your mind, just say it, Roxas!"

Roxas paused, his blue eyes staring down at his plate. "I… I thought you were depressed about Tidus, but all of a sudden you've got a boyfriend? I mean, what gives?"

Axel's warning to not reveal Sora's true identity flashed through Nina's mind. "Who cares if I have a boyfriend or not? It doesn't even have anything to do with you, anyway, Roxas!" Her words made him flinch. She stood up. "I'm leaving. Thanks for dinner. I'll take care of the dishes first and be on my way."

"You don't have to clean up," Roxas said, standing up and trying to take the plate from her.

She pulled back. "Just let me-"

"Let it go!"

The plate slipped from both of their hands, landing on the floor with a loud _CRASH!_ A piece of glass went flying and cut Nina's leg. Roxas gasped. "A-are you okay!?" he asked, lowering himself to her level as she bent down to pick up the plates.

"I'm fine," she said, flustered.

"Just let me treat it, Nina."

"No, really, it's fine," she defended, standing up. Pain flicked her again, making her stumble forward into Roxas' arms.

The pair stood there in silence for a few moments. Nina's heart raced in her body. _Why is he so quiet…?_

"S-sorry about tha-" Nina began, only to be interrupted by a crash as glass flew all over the room. The two looked up to see Sora standing on Roxas' balcony with a determined face, staring right at them.

"Nina!" he called.

"Sora, what are you doing up here!?"

His eyes swept over Roxas' hands on Nina and the cut on her leg. "What are you doing to my girlfriend!?" he shouted, charging towards Roxas and landing a blow on his face that knocked him back. "Are you alright!?" he demanded from Nina.

"I-I'm fine! But what on earth are you doing here!?" she shouted, her head spinning.

"I could hear you yelling, and I thought you were in trouble, so I came to check on you, and I saw this guy…"

"He's just a friend, Sora! We've gone to school together for a long time." She turned to Roxas, who was lifting himself off the floor, still slightly dazed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," he said, though he wasn't too sure himself.

"I'm so sorry. Actually, I think I should take my boyfriend home now, so I'll see you later!" With a blush on her face, she hurriedly ushered Sora out of the apartment.

Roxas stood among the glass on the floor and stared out into the night. _What the hell just happened? And how did he even get up here… this is the fifth floor! _

"Sora, though your intentions were good, you can't do that, okay?" Nina scolded back at her own apartment as he tended to her wound. _To be fair, though, the mood was getting weird, so Sora came just at the right moment…_

"Hey, Nina, I want to go to school with you."

"Wait… what?"

"School. I want to go with you, just like that guy does."

"But you're a-"

"Brilliant idea!" another voice, Axel's, chimed in.

"When did you even get here!?" Nina shouted. _What is up with him!?_

Axel ignored her and continued to talk, engrossed in the idea of Sora at school. "There are a lot of people there. It would be the perfect place for data collection! I'll have the company arrange it."

_Sora at school… I wonder if after tonight, it'll really be okay…_

**A/N: **...right now, you either really really love me or really really hate me. I mean, the last time I updated, I was in my sophomore year of high school, and now I just started my sophomore year of college. I was like... 15, and now I'm going on 19 in two months. You get the picture; it's been a REALLY long time. I bet you thought I'd forgotten about this story, huh? I didn't, actually. Not at all. Stuff just happened, you know, life. I kind of gave up on writing all together, actually, for a long time. But I want to start writing again, and my friend told me I'm a terrible person for leaving you guys hanging, LOL.

Has my writing style changed? I feel like it has.

By the way, I hardly write KH fics anymore (I try, but it's harder for me now). If you're into KPop (particularly SHINee & EXO) there's a link to my fanfiction on my profile. Please visit them! And don't hesitate to message me there if you wanna bond over KPop goodness. Of course, don't hesitate to message me, anyway. KH goodness, KPop goodness, it doesn't matter to me ;D

(Those who are into KPop as well as this story/Absolute Boyfriend, have you read _Absolute Chanyeol? _If you have, tell me what you thought of it. It made me cry so hard, oh my gosh. Wonderfully written and all.

Anyway, I think that's all I wanted to say. I really just wanted to say thank you for hanging on this long, if you have, and I'm so sorry for the huge delay! You can brick me if you want (but then you wouldn't get an update, now would you? OHOHOHOHO)


End file.
